Cocina conmigo
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Taichi está planteando irse de casa y por ello decide apuntarse a clases de cocina. Allí conocera a un estricto profesor que le enseñará lo básico para no morirse del hambre la primera semana. Reto del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!
1. Chapter 1

**Cocina conmigo by Gale el Remolino**

* * *

Salió decidido de su cuarto y se dirigió al salón, donde se encontraba su familia. Se puso delante de la televisión, recibiendo algunas quejas. No importaba. Debía dar su mensaje. Alzó la voz y dijo, bien alto y claro:

—Familia, me voy de casa.

—Muy bien hijo —dijo la madre mientras giraba la cabeza para ver la televisión.

—Cuídate, hermano —La hermana menor del chico hizo lo mismo que su madre.

Taichi se quedó callado y reflexionó. De nuevo, recibió más quejas de que estaba bloqueando el campo de visión familiar, esto es, la tele. Se hartó de permanecer callado.

—¿No me vais a preguntar a dónde voy? ¿Si viviré cerca o lejos?

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó la madre.

—¿Vives cerca o lejos? —siguió la hermana.

—Grandes preguntas —Taichi afirmó orgulloso y apagó la televisión, sentándose en el sofá junto a las dos mujeres. Ellas suspiraron. Al final tendrían que escuchar a Taichi si querían que este los dejara en paz —. Me voy a uno de los apartamentos compartidos que tiene la universidad durante un tiempo. Mientras ahorro dinero con trabajos de medio tiempo, iré observando los posibles y baratos dúplex que haya por ahí.

Taichi y su obsesión por los dúplex. Volvieron a suspirar.

—Me parece muy bien, hijo. Entonces, ¿tendrás suficiente dinero como para comer fuera todos los días? —interrogó la madre.

—¿Cómo dices? —El joven tragó saliva.

—Hermano, siempre se te ha dado mal la cocina. Me da a mí que morirás del hambre en menos de una semana si te vas.

Las chicas se echaron a reír, lo que provocó el enfurruño de Taichi. Salió por la puerta, ofuscado, y caminó durante un buen tiempo por las calles y callejuelas mientras planeaba su futuro. Les demostraría a esas dos que era capaz de convivir solo y sin la ayuda de nadie.

Un folleto en blanco y amarillo, que era arrastrado por el viento, acabó golpeando la cara del chico. Lo cogió y le echó un vistazo: "Clases de cocina para principiantes. Clases extracurriculares de cocina". Sonrió, ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

.,.

—Bien alumnos —Un chico alto y rubio, de ojos azules, paseaba con un delantal rosa atado a la cintura —, soy el profesor Yamato, Yamato Ishida. Os advierto que mis clases no son moco de pavo, no son para nada fáciles. Os voy a hacer sudar la gota gorda a todos y a todas —Taichi levantó una mano pero Yamato la ignoró —. Vais a tener que esforzaros si queréis salir de esta clase como personas de provecho y como...

—Disculpe, profesor Yamato —interrumpió Taichi.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y soltó un leve suspiro.

—¿Alguna pregunta, alumno?

—Sí. Mi primera pregunta es: ¿Por qué habla en plural si solo yo he asistido a su clase?

Esa era la cruel realidad. Yamato solo tenía un alumno en la clase. Un alumno al que, por alguna misteriosa razón, estaba comenzando a odiar desde los primeros segundos. Se aclaró la garganta para contestar.

—Los alumnos de las clases de cocina estamos todos de exámenes, es normal que apenas haya venido gente.

—Si solo he venido yo.

—¡A callar! —ordenó Yamato. Taichi volvió a levantar la mano —¿Segunda duda, alumno?

—¿Por qué llevas un mantel rosa atado a la cintura?

Yamato silenció el ambiente con su indiferencia.

—Como se nota que nunca has puesto un pie en la cocina —dijo al fin —. En fin, comencemos con un plato típico de la gastronomía francesa —y cogió una cuchara de madera que residía entre sus utensilios de cocina, perfectamente ordenados —. ¡Ratatouille!

—¡Ratatouille! —imitó Taichi mientras levantaba con fuerza otra cuchara de madera de un caldero. La cuchara, cargada de una densa pasta blanca, acabó por hacer de catapulta e impulsar aquella sustancia hacia la cara de Yamato, justo en el blanco —Ups.

—Deja la cuchara donde está —ordenó un aún más enfurecido rubio.

—Sí —obedeció el castaño dócilmente.

—Bien, para comenzar a cocinar "Ratatouille" necesitaremos:

—Necesitaremos —repitió Taichi.

—Una bandeja para hornear, una tabla de madera para cortar, una sartén, una cuchara de madera, un cuchillo y un pelador.

—Ajá —Taichi ordenó los utensilios apropiados para el plato.

Yamato se acercó con una bandeja llena de ingredientes.

—Lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser lavar y secar los pimientos.

—Ajá —Taichi fue a hacer lo pedido, pero algo lo detuvo. Miró a Yamato, escandalizado —¿Pimientos?

—¿Tienes algún problema?

—No me gustan los pimientos. ¿No podemos hacer algún otro plato?

—No. Vamos a terminar primero este. Ya tengo los ingredientes preparados.

—Pero no me apetece —Taichi giró la cabeza e hizo pucheros.

—Deja de comportarte como un crío —La paciencia de Yamato se estaba agotando —. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.

—No quiero —contestó el alumno de mala manera.

—Bien, pues no aprendas y quédate ahí.

—Vale —fue a soltar la cuchara de madera.

—¡Sin tocar nada!

Taichi farfulló algo entre dientes y Yamato se puso a cocinar lo que su alumno no quería hacer. Pronto, un delicioso olor a verduras llenó las fosas nasales del chico castaño. Este se acercó a ver qué era lo que su maestro estaba cocinando.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

—Ratatouille —respondió sin más. Taichi comenzó a reírse y se mantuvo fiel a su acción durante largos segundos. Luego se dio cuenta de que Yamato no aclaraba la gracia del chiste y se preocupó.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Por qué iba a ser de broma? Te he dicho que hoy cocinaríamos Ratatouille y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Vamos, vamos —restó importancia Taichi —. No puede estar tan bueno —Y, acto seguido, se metió una cucharada en la boca.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones invadió el paladar del muchacho. La verdura que tanto detestaba se deshacía en la lengua como si fuera algodón de azúcar y se mezclaba con los pimientos rojos, verdes y amarillos. El pequeño caldillo que sobraba tras ornear y freír las verduras se escurría por la boca de Taichi e inundaba de nuevos estímulos su lengua. Las pupilas se dilataron, los músculos se tensaron, el hombre se había quedado completamente estático. No había movimientos innecesarios, tan solo sensaciones. Abrió la boca y un pequeño vaho se escapó de entre sus labios. Tragó con demasiada lentitud, como si todavía no quisiera hacerlo, por muy obligatorio que fuera. Se relamió y estuvo conteniendo aquel sabor en su boca durante un buen tiempo. Yamato sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Esto está buenísimo! —chilló Taichi con verdadera devoción.

—Por supuesto que lo está. Por nada soy el mejor chef que esta universidad a tenido nunca.

—Yamato, eres el único chef que esta universidad ha tenido alguna vez. De hecho, me contaron que tuviste que suplicar para que te diera la cocina.

Yamato gruñó y le dio una colleja al castaño, por supuesto, este se quejó de mala manera. Entonces el rubio sacó otra bandeja. Taichi comprendió que Yamato quería enseñarle a hacer el plato. Asintió y se acercó encantado a seguir sus instrucciones. Lavó los pimientos, cortó las verduras a cachos, colocó lo debido en el horno y en la sartén con un chorrito de aceite. Así estuvieron durante una hora entera hasta que Taichi fue capaz de terminar su plato.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el alumno orgullosos mientras su maestro le daba un bocado.

Yamato probó. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus músculos suplicaban por una muerte dulce y su estómago, lejos de aceptar semejante barbaridad hecho comida, pidió a gritos que vaciaran su contenido. Yamato salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Taichi corrió tras él. Se acercó tímidamente a la puerta y, con un hilillo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Yamato no consideró necesario responder a la pregunta y dio por terminada la clase.

Sin embargo, las clases se sucedieron, Taichi siguió asistiendo a todas ellas y, aunque al principio era una verdadera molestia imposible de quitarse, Yamato también acabó cogiéndole cariño.

—¿Qué vamos a preparar hoy, Yamato?

—Para ti: profesor Yamato —corrigió el rubio.

—¿Y cómo se prepara eso?

Y Yamato no podía evitar sonreír ante aquellos locos y azarosos comentarios de su amigo el castaño.

—¿Y por qué de repente te entraron ganas de aprender a cocinar?

—Le dije a mi familia que me iba a ir de casa, pero nadie me tomó en serio.

—¿Y por qué no les aclaraste que era una broma?

—¿Eh? No es ninguna broma.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó el rubio.

Taichi se ruborizó de la ira.

—¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Realmente estoy pensando en independizarme!

—¡Por favor, Taichi! ¡No durarías una sola semana ahí fuera! Tal vez menos.

—Es lo mismo que dijo mi familia.

—Tú familia lo dijo por algo.

—¿Y tú qué tal? —quiso saber Taichi.

—Vivo solo. En un pequeño apartamento que hay en el centro de la ciudad.

—Que chulo.

—Ya.

Taichi estaba cabizbajo, mirando al suelo, y Yamato creía comprender el porqué. A él también le había parecido muy duro el momento de independizarse, de dejar atrás a su familia. El cobijo de su padre. Las comidas familiares.

—Yamato —pronunció Taichi sin apartar la mirada del piso.

—¿Qué? —Como profesor que era, se prometió apoyar al muchacho en todo lo que considerara oportuno y necesario. Si Taichi quería ser un buen chef, lo sería.

—Tienes los zapatos manchados de aceite y tomate.

Genial.

—¡¿Y por qué no me los has dicho antes?!

—¡Me acabo de dar cuenta ahora!

—En fin —Yamato gruñó —, por hoy a terminado la case. Hasta mañana, Taichi.

—Hasta mañana, Yamato.

Y cada uno se fue por su camino. Al día siguiente Yamato se quedó solo en la cocina. El castaño debió haberse quedado en casa enfermo, supuso. Suspiró y recogió los utensilios de cocina que por hoy no necesitaría cuando una nube de polvo se levantó en la distancia. Taichi llegaba tarde.

—¿Qué hora crees que es?

—La misma que ayer a esta hora.

—Muy gracioso.

—Y la hora de comer. ¿Qué cocinaremos hoy?

Yamato bajó la mirada y vio que Taichi cargaba tras de sí con dos maletas.

—¿Por fin te mudas?

—Por supuesto.

Eso significaría que las clases de cocina se acabarían a partir de aquel día. Aunque eso lo entristecía, se alegró por él. Pero ya no más charlas triviales. No más comentarios azarosos y no más metidas de pata. Lo que creía que no iba a echar de menos, era lo que más estaba echando de menos en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera había terminado la case y ya lo estaba echando de menos.

Terminó la clase y Yamato se despidió de Taichi. Caminó lentamente hasta su casa y suspiró. Todo aquello, iba a echarlo de menos.

—¿Yamato?

El aludido giró la cabeza.

—¿Taichi?

Se miraron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el castaño.

—Vivo aquí —contestó el otro.

—¡¿No me digas?! ¡Yo también!

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que me he mudado aquí desde hoy mismo. ¡Qué bien! —Taichi levantó los brazos con júbilo —Eso significa que las clases de cocina no se han terminado. Podré cocinar en tu casa.

Entonces Yamato recordó como Taichi tendía a dejar la cocina de la universidad patas arriba y no pudo evitar exclamar:

—¡No!

Así fue como el destino y la cocina, unió a este par de locos amigos. Lo que siga más adelante, bueno, eso ya no es correspondencia del narrador...

* * *

 **Este es un reto de Midnighttreasure del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!**


	2. Chapter 2

Una calurosa tarde de verano era lo que hacía en aquella ciudad llena de gente. La casita del apartamento de cierta familia también sufría las consecuencias del calor, si no fuera por la existencia de un aire acondicionado.

—Taichi, por favor, ayúdame a subir la compra del agua —pidió una mujer mientras subía las escaleras. Al no ser correspondida, lo volvió a intentar —. ¡Taichi!

—Mamá — llamó la hija —, ¿recuerdas que él ya no vive aquí?

—Oh, es cierto —La chica fue corriendo a ayudar a su madre mientras esta colocaba una mano en su mentón y recordaba —que dijo que se iba a vivir a casa de su novia.

—No, mamá. Dijo que se iba a vivir a casa de su novio.

—No, no —negó la otra—. Estoy casi segura de que dijo novia.

—Si quieres, lo corroboramos llamándolo por teléfono —Las dos mujeres acabaron por meter las compras dentro de cada y coger el aparato para llamar al castaño que tanta conversación estaba dando entre las dos. El auricular soltó unos cuantos pitidos largos y pausados antes de ser atendido. Entonces la pregunta se hizo:

—¡No tengo novia y mucho menos novio! ¡No sé por qué narices se os ha metido eso en la cabeza! ¡Dije que me iba a vivir a casa de un amigo! ¡De un amigo! —Taichi estaba furioso, enervado, alterado y todo lo que se pudiera acentuar con el calor. Al contrario que la casa de la familia, el apartamento del chico no contaba con calefacción y los dos universitarios se estaban asando allí dentro. Yamato estaba haciendo la cocina, su cara estaba perlada del sudor y temía que se le evaporara la cara. Colocó los alimentos en sus platos y alzó la voz.

—¡Hora de comer!

—Lo siento familia, os tengo que dejar —se disculpó el joven antes de colgar —. Tengo que ir a colocar la mesa.

Colocó la mesa y se sentó a esperar que le sirvieran el plato. Esta vez era pollo al fino, otro plato típico de Francia, ciudad de la que Yamato aseguraba provenir. Comieron en silencio, con el sudor aún escurriendo por sus cuerpos y mojaba su ropa, hasta que el más altivo no pudo aguantarlo más. Dio un mazazo a la mesa y se levantó.

—¡Me voy a morir del calor!

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —Yamato suspiró.

—Esto no puede continuar así, Yamato. Debemos hacer algo. ¿No has pensado en comprar un ventilador? ¿En instalar el aire acondicionado?

—¿Y tú crees que nosotros, dos universitarios con un trabajo a medio tiempo cada uno, tienen suficiente dinero como para instalar un aire acondicionado?

—Siempre podemos ir a mirar uno de segunda mano. Yo no puedo aguantar más.

—De acuerdo —asintió Yamato después de haberle dado un bocado a su último trozo de pollo —, termina de comer y vamos a la tienda.

Taichi miró su plato, lleno de humeante pollo al vino con un olor delicioso. Sin embargo, quemaba. Y no solo el pollo, toda la casa estaba quemando.

—No tengo hambre —se resignó a decir.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hasta que no te acabes el plato no vamos a ningún sitio.

Y por mucho calor que hiciera en aquel momento. Taichi tuvo que comerse el pollo y todo lo que fuera que no despertara la ira de Yamato, que tampoco estaba como para pasar más calor.

Una vez terminada la labor, los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia la tienda de electrodomésticos. Con el sol pegándoles en la cara, tardaron un poco en llegar, pero lo hicieron. Allí estaban ellos, dentro de la tiendo con el aire acondicionado pegándoles en la cara.

—Buenas tarde, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —Uno de los encargados de la tienda se acercó a ellos y les regaló una sonrisa cordial.

—Buenas tardes. Queríamos mirar marcas de aparatos de aire acondicionado —aventuró Yamato.

—Por supuesto —el encargado asintió —, por favor, síganme.

El encargado de sonrisa cordial los llevó por uno de los largos y repletos pasillos con cajas llenas de electrodomésticos, así como los mismo puestos en exposición tales como neveras, microondas y ventiladores.

—Yamato —llamó Taichi durante el recorrido —podrías compran una nueva nevera. La de casa está ya muy vieja.

Yamato le chistó en un susurro.

—Apenas tenemos dinero para plantearnos comprar un aire acondicionado y tú ya estas pensando en la nevera. Primero vamos a mirar los precios.

El encargado los dejó en un pasillo repleto de aparatos de aire acondicionado y comenzó a asesorar a Yamato. Taichi soltó un bostezo y, aburrido como estaba aquella calurosa tarde de verano, se fue a investigar por entre los pasillos de aquella tienda. Pronto, se detuvo al oler comida cerca. Se acercó a uno de los almacenes de la tienda y se coló cuando nadie lo vio. Un viejo estaba abanicando una especie de pescado mientras soplaba al ritmo de sus quejas.

—¡Maldita sea! Hace un calor de mil demonios, este pescado sabe fatal y necesito ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes.

Taichi se acercó y comprobó el pescado.

—Lo que le pasa es que está seco —continuó el viejo —. Sí, eso debe de ser.

—Le falta el aderezo —dijo Taichi —. La sequedad del pescado no tiene nada que ver.

El viejo entrecerró los ojos y miró al castaño.

—Déjeme a mí —Taichi cogió el pescado y un poco de limón. Le abrió las entrañas y exprimió el fluido dentro, junto con un poco de sal, luego roció el exterior con más limón —. Ya está, pruebe ahora —El hombre cogió el trozo de pescado seco y se lo metió en la boca. Lo saboreó como un auténtico profesional y luego se lo tragó. Hambriento, siguió engullendo el resto del pescado hasta que no quedó ni siquiera la cola.

—Impresionante, muchacho. Verdaderamente impresionante. Te mereces un diez.

—Muchas gracias —se rascó el mentón —. He tenido un buen maestro, afortunadamente.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, el rubio apareció en el almacén, junto con uno de los dependientes.

—¡Taichi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba buscando por todas partes —gruñó el rubio.

—Chicos, ninguno de los dos podéis estar aquí. Salgan inmediatamente —regañó el encargado.

—¿Y qué ocurre con el aire acondicionado —Yagami se levantó hasta quedar delante del otro.

—Era... —cortó la frase y se la dijo en un susurro —. No podemos comprar nada de esta tienda. Es demasiado caro, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos —El viejo, el cual escuchó la conversación por detrás, no dudo en alzarse.

—¡Teneis que iros de aquí ahora mismo —el encargado alzó la voz.

—Espera un momento, Akira —El viejo cogió uno de los bastones que había al lado del taburete donde tiempo atrás se comía el pescado y cerró su abanico —. Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea.

—Pero jefe... —comenzó el encargado, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos muchachos —, de acuerdo —se resignó a decir al fin —. En ese caso, me retiro —Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Muchachos, por lo que tengo entendido, parece que no contáis con los recursos necesarios como para instalaros vuestro propio aire acondicionado.

—Sí señor, así es —dijo el moreno, ganándose un zapatazo del rubio.

—Bien, vamos a ver qué os parece esto —El viejo metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un folleto de este. Se lo tendió a los dos —. Esta semana se celebra un concurso de cocina. Por lo visto, el ganador tendrá a su disposición un afortunado premio.

Los dos chicos estudiaron con detenimiento la nota. Era un concurso de cocina.

—¡Gracias señor! —corearon ambos al unísono.

—Que os vaya bien, muchachos —se despidió el viejo.

Y una vez dicho esto, los dos corrieron a su casa y se pusieron a practicar. A pesar del sol y del calor, ninguno tiró la toalla. En la nevera, pegado con un imán, estaba el folleto y modesta, aunque sin escatimar en gastos, recompensa monetaria impresa en la hoja, de color amarillo brillante. Así estaban las cosas, si conseguían ese premio podrían comprarse un aire acondicionado.

Y entonces llegó el gran día.

—¿Estás preparado, Taichi? —preguntó Yamato a su alocado compañero.

—Completamente listo y mentalizado —Tai dio unos cuantos puñetazos al aire y sonrió. El otro suspiró ante ese acto.

—Estamos en un concurso de cocina, no en una competición de boxeo. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvido, estoy bien —dijo mientras tiraba una enorme olla al suelo.

—¡Oye tú, ten más cuidado! —gruñó uno de los competidores.

Y Yamato tiró de la oreja a su compañero hasta llevarlo a un lugar apartado.

El viejo de la tienda de electrodomésticos apareció y se sentó en uno de los asientos que había libre para el jurado.

—¡Yamato, mira! —señaló el chico al anciano —Es el viejo de la tienda. Forma parte del jurado.

—Por lo visto. Y lo mejor será no decepcionarlo —se giró y encaró a su compañero —. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?

—La recompensa es grande, si nos separamos y buscamos a otro compañero tendremos más posibilidades de ganar, aunque no ganemos todo el premio.

—Pues adelante. Te veo luego.

Y ambos se separaron para buscar a un compañero de cocina. Tardaron un poco, pero al final cada uno consiguió un compañero. Taichi estaba con una chica que decía conocer bastante la gastronomía alemana, mientras que Yamato encontró a un chico que practicaba la especialidad del restaurante de su padre: el sushi.

—Bien chicos. Bienvenido al séptimo concurso gastronómico aquí, el restaurante "Las Mil Maravillas". Recordad que la pareja que sepa prepara el mejor plato será la vencedora del concurso y podrá ganar un premio. Por favor, que los participantes se pongan en sus posiciones. El restaurante a colocado ingredientes propios para la utilización de los concursantes y solo estos podrán ser usados en el concurso. Si alguien hace trampas será eliminado de la competencia inmediatamente. ¿Entendido —El público y los participantes asintieron con la cabeza o con una frase corta —. Bien, pues sin más dilación: ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Los concursantes se pusieron manos a la obra. Muchos de ellos corrieron como locos hacia las bandejas llenas de ingredientes, uno de ellos fue Taichi, el cual tropezó con su compañera de equipo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

Y los dos se echaron a reír. El equipo de Taichi cometía bastantes errores, sin embargo, parecían estar disfrutando con el concurso, algo que alteró a Yamato. A él le hubiera gustado que su compañero se tomara un poco más en serio el concurso. Yamato estaba celoso, se había dado cuenta hacía muchísimo tiempo. El compartía una relación con el moreno que no se conformaba con quedarse en simple amistad. Lo que él quería saber era si el otro sentía lo mismo o, por el contrario, lo ignoraba. El rubio se preocupaba por el bienestar de su compañero, cocinaba para el él y, en muchas ocasiones, se limitaba a asombrarlo con sus deliciosos platos. No obstante, cada día se preguntaba si tan solo era un compañero de piso más.

—Oye —La compañera de Taichi llamó la atención de este —, ese rubio no ha dejado de mirarte desde que comenzamos a cocinar.

—¿En serio? —El chico apartó la mirada y la posó sobre Yamato —¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, a mi me resulta bastante obvio.

Taichi lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero quería hacerse el desentendido, no aceptar lo que había delante. Cerrar los ojos y no ver. Taichi quería quedarse ciego para no ver como sus sentimientos hacia su camarada se iban transformando. Porque no era normal, no era natural, pensaba él. Pero incluso Taichi, el impulsivo, el ignorante, sabía que ese tipo de relación también se daba en la naturaleza y él formaba parte de esta. Él también era naturaleza.

—¡Tiempo! —El presentador acalló a la gente y se fijó en que dejaran de cocinar —Ahora los jueces pasarán a degustar cada uno de los platos. Por favor, manténganse en sus puestos y sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Los jueces pasaron a probar cada uno de los platos. El viejo se encaminó por los primeros puestos y probó el plato de Taichi y de su compañera. Asintió y se relamió, luego pasó a los puestos de atrás. Varios jueces llegaron a probar el resto de platos y luego volvieron a colocarse en sus asientos, escribiendo en una nota los platos que les habían parecido mejores. Yamato sudó, tras el veredicto se descubriría quien ganaría el premio a mejor cocinero. Él había hecho lo mejor que había sabido con un plato que combinaba el estilo francés con el japonés. El presentador cogió los sobres de cada uno de los jueces y contó los puntos —¡Y el ganador es...! —El público estaba enmudecido, expectante ante el que se proclamaría como vencedor —Oh, ¿pero qué es esto? Por lo visto tenemos un empate. Bien, que los participantes seis y siete traigan sus platillos aquí, por favor. Los jueces han decidido volver a degustarlos.

Yamato y Taichi se acercaron junto a sus compañeros de cocina. Sirvieron cada equipo un platillo y se lo tendieron a los jueces. El viejo degustó, nuevamente, los dos. Luego miró a los muchachos y sonrió. El resto de jueces hicieron lo mismo, comieron del plato como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Madre mía, esto está buenísimo!

—¡Sí, riquísimo!

—¡Inigualable!

Y los jueces comenzaron a discutir sobre que plato estaba mejor preparado. A Yamato no le importaba quien ganara, puesto que igualmente obtenía el premio y, sin embargo, nunca había tenido más ganas de ganar.

—Y el ganador es... —El presentador volvió a levantar un último papel —la mesa número seis.

Yamato había ganado. Ya estaba todo hecho, ahora solo faltaba recoger el dinero e ir a comprar aquel dichoso aire acondicionado. Pero el viejo cogió uno de los platos y se lo tendió al rubio:

—Pruébalo. Él también ha ganado.

Yamato miró al viejo y luego a Taichi. Cogió el cubierto y se metió un pedazo de trozo de lasaña, plato que el equipo siete había decidido fabricar, en la boca. Recordó la primera vez que le había enseñado a Taichi a fabricarla. Aunque al principio se peleaban, Yamato logró que su compañero siguiera los pasos debidamente. Esa era la lasaña que le había enseñado a hacer, pero con un toque especial. Yamato, en repetidas ocasiones, le dijo a Taichi que no metiera el limón, que no combinaba con el sabor, bien, pues ese plato tenía un leve gusto a limón, justo como no había que hacerlo. Y sin embargo, estaba delicioso.

—Ahora te toca a ti —El viejo cogió el plato del equipo seis y se lo tendió al equipo siete —, degústalo tú también.

Y lo hizo, probó las albóndigas en su salsa de tomate hasta que se topó con un sabor especial. Dejó el cubierto en plato y no dijo nada. Yamato recibió el premio y el concurso acabó. Encaminándose de vuelta a la tienda para comprar el ventilador, ninguno de los dos chicos quería hablar.

—Estás muy callado —dijo el de los ojos azules.

Taichi no contesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió.

—Es que me hago pis —reveló Tai. Yamato no se lo podía creer.

—¿Y por eso has estado callado todo el tiempo?

—Necesito ir al baño, de veras.

—Pues cuando lleguemos a la tienda.

—No sé si voy a poder aguantarme —Y se fue detrás de un árbol —. Espera un momento.

Yamato suspiró y maldijo.

—Las albóndigas —comenzó el moreno —estaban rebozadas en harina y patata.

Yamato se tensó.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tú siempre me decías que era una estupidez.

—Y lo era.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —salió de los arbustos y lo encaró.

—Cambié de opinión —Yamato se ruborizó cuando Tai se acercó poco a poco a él. Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron juntando hasta terminar en un beso profundo. Tai fue a coger le las manos y Yamato se apartó, rompiendo el contacto —¡No me toques con esas manos!

—¿Y qué más da?

—¡No seas guarro! ¡Lávatelas! —Siguieron caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra. Una vez más, fue el rubio quien volvió a romper el silencio —¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El otro miró con confusión.

—Porque quería.

—Pero, creía que no te gustaba.

—Y no me gustaba.

Ambos se detuvieron.

—¿Entonces?

Taichi se rascó el pelo y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Cambié de opinión.

Yamato cayó en la cuenta entonces, de que tanto él como Taichi...

No eran tan diferentes al fin y al cabo.


End file.
